oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Technological Devices
This page will be dedicated to hosting a big ol' fat list of technological devices. Condensing it certainly won't be easy, but we'll try our best! Every device is listed in alphabetical order by name, followed by a detailed description, much like the magic items. A statistics block follows the description. Statistics include Armor Class (AC); hardness (HR); hit points (hp); Size; weight in pounds; top speed (Spd) in miles per hour, with maneuverability rating noted in parentheses; cargo capacity (Cargo); number of crew members needed (Crew); market value (Price) in gold pieces; item creation DC (Craft DC); and Malfunction Rating (MR). For weapons, the statistics include the weapon’s classification (for example, exotic (firearms), ranged, two-handed). Most firearms can be fired in one hand, and follow the rules for the long rifle or the flintlock pistol for doing so (see Chapter 9: Weapons and Armor in WoW RPG). Technological weapons, unless otherwise noted, threaten a critical hit on a 20 and deal double damage on a successful critical hit, except for firearms, which deal triple damage on a critical hit. Not all devices list every statistic; in case of an omission, the statistic is either not applicable or is the same for a standard piece of equipment, weapon or similar object. See the Technology page Technological Devices for more information on tech devices and their format. Adventuring Gear Assassin's Injector Description: Although it is based on the technology behind the potion injector, the assassin’s injector is much smaller. It is a small device about the size of a 4-inch cube with a timer, a spring, a needle and a small amount of powerful poison inside. Operation: When set (a DC 15 Use Technological Device check) and slipped inside a pocket (a DC 15 Sleight of Hand check), the device goes off after 5 minutes: A spring shoots the needle into the target with a successful attack roll. (The device has no bonuses on attack rolls, but the target is considered flat-footed for the attack.) The needle deals 1d2 points of damage, plus any added poison. If the device is discovered before the timer goes off, it has a 70% chance of discharging in the finder’s hands, making an attack roll against the target’s touch AC. HR 1; 3 hp; Size Diminutive; Weight 0 lb.; MR 3; TS 6; Craft DC 21; Price 152 gp. Autostilts Description: Autostilts are mechanical devices that strap to the feet and lower legs of the wearer, with cables snaking to a control unit that hangs from his belt. Operation: Use of the buttons (a DC 10 Use Technological Device check) on the control unit has the following effects: Buttons 1 and 2: Pressing the first button on the control unit raises the wearer atop the stilts to a maximum height of 60 feet at a rate of 10 feet per round, while allowing him to stop rising at any time. Pressing the second button lowers him at the same rate. Moving while the stilts are extended requires a Balance check (DC 5 + 3 for each 10 feet of stilt extension). Button 3: Pressing the third button extends the stilts to a 20-foot length nearly instantaneously, and then retracts them just as quickly. This function allows for prodigious leaps — the character may make an Acrobatics (Jump) check with a +15 circumstance bonus, and a maximum distance that is capped by the character’s height +20 feet. When this function is used, the autostilts may not be used again for 10 minutes while steam pressure rebuilds inside the pistons. A character’s movement speed is halved when wearing autostilts. Fuel: '''Autostilts use 1 vial of liquid phlogiston every 3 hours of operation; each jump counts as one hour of operation for these purposes. HR 3; 5 hp; Size Tiny; Weight 20 lb.; MR 2; TS 9; Craft DC 17; Price 480 gp. '''Bubble Suit Description: This is not so much a suit as a set of thick straps like suspenders that start at the hips and loop around the shoulders and around the pelvis. Operation: If the user finds herself falling, a quick pull of a cord (an immediate action) starts a tiny but powerful fan at the base of her lower back, sucking air into the straps. Hidden balloons burst from the straps, allowing her to ignore the first 1d6 points of falling damage. She can use this item in melee combat — as the balloons give a +4 bonus to AC against bludgeoning attacks — but they also reduce her movement by –10 feet. She takes a –4 penalty to Dexterity. The straps can be adjusted to fit Small to Large creatures. A DC 10 Dexterity check is required to put on or remove the device. HR 1; 3 hp; Size Diminutive; Weight 2 lb.; MR 2; TS 2; Craft DC 24; Price 373 gp. Chaos Generator Description: '''Chaos Generators are, at first, thought to be magical, as they can sometimes mimic the effects of arcane magic. Despite this appearance, chaos energy is purely mechanical in nature. A small box contains magnets, several differing kinds of metal, steam energy, and a tiny golden core that vibrates at a high frequency when powered. This bizarre mix creates strange results. The chaos energy that is generated '''needs '''to be funneled to power a device, else it begins to break down the generator itself. If a generator builds up too much energy and malfunctions(this overrides normal malfunctioning rules for devices), it explodes, causing one of the following effects; Chaos energy is highly dangerous, considering how volatile it is. Although it can be harnessed by Tinkers successfully, any device using chaos energy has a minimum MR of 3, not including the base MR when making the device - this extra MR does not cheapen the device's creation. Many factions have declared Chaos Generators Unlawful, but that doesn't stop particularly curious and intrepid young Tinkers to attempt. '''Cargo Pack Description: This cargo pack has a sturdy and intricate series of supports creating its frame, allowing the wearer to comfortably carry massive loads despite its enormous size. The straps on this well-balanced pack can be adjusted to fit any Small or Medium humanoid creature. A larger, non-standard pack for even larger loads is available for Large humanoids. Operation: Any load up to the full capacity may be carried inside a cargo pack; only a quarter of the total weight is counted against the wearer’s carrying capacity. A DC 10 Dexterity check is required to put on or remove the device. Malfunction: One of the cargo pack’s complex support straps breaks. It acts as a standard backpack until it is repaired, with all weight treated normally. HR 5; 20 hp; Size Medium (standard) (5 ft. tall x 3 ft. wide x 3 ft. deep), cargo capacity 400 lb.; Medium (large) (8 ft. tall x 4 ft. wide x 4 ft. deep), cargo capacity 600 lb.; Weight 20 lb. (standard), 25 lb. (large); MR 1; TS 2 (standard), 3 (large); Craft DC 11 (standard), 12 (large); Price 100 gp (standard), 160 gp. (large). Chaos Chicken Description: The chicken was originally a clockwork toy that danced around, pleasing children. One child had the dangerous idea to put small firecrackers in the chicken, blowing it to smithereens. This episode placed an idea in the head of the designer, and he created the chaos chicken. Operation: The body of the chaos chicken is hollow (the clockwork gears are located in the body shell). The body has enough space to hold five grenades. Once the chicken is activated, it runs towards the enemy (or at the very least straight forward from where it was placed), clucking. Once it gets 20 feet from where it was launched, it begins to lay its deadly cargo. The grenades are queued, and a flint-and-steel contraption lights the fuses as they fall. The chicken struts forward, getting out of range of the first explosive before depositing another. The grenades deal 2d6 points of damage in a 5-foot radius. After laying its first egg, the chicken walks in a chaotic pattern, but always away from the last bomb it dropped. Even with this safety measure, most chaos chickens don’t last beyond their first mission. The chaos chicken takes 5 rounds and a DC 15 Use Technological Device check to ready. Fuel: If it survives that long, the chaos chicken uses 1 vial of phlogiston for every 5 times it is used. HR 3; 5 hp; Size Tiny; Speed 10 mph (clumsy); Weight 10 lb.; MR 4; TS 6; Craft DC 36; Price 450 gp. Tinker's Arms Description: '''The Tinker’s Guild in Warforge created the first tinker’s arm for Samuel Wrenchwright, a popular member who had lost an arm in an accident. When others saw that he had not only gained a useful limb but had increased his strength, they asked the tinkers to develop a version that might be used without the loss of a living arm. '''Operation: '''The resulting apparatus straps to the wearer’s arms, and when activated grants a +2 enhancement bonus to her Strength score. Tinker’s arms designed for creatures of one size category may not be used by a creature of another size category. Activating the phlogiston boiler that powers the tinker’s arms takes 2 rounds and a DC 20 Use Technological Device check. '''Fuel: '''The tinker’s arms uses 1 vial of liquid phlogiston every hour. HR 3; 5 hp; Size Tiny; Weight 20 lb.; MR 2; TS 6; Craft DC 21; Price 470 gp. '''Tinker's Arms, Extra Description: “Enough is never enough,” goes the mantra of one tinker; and when he discovered the invention of the tinker’s arms, he realized that there was no way two arms was enough when you could have more. Operation: Two extra arms are attached to a strong shoulder harness and extend from the shoulders. They have many joints and can bend at any level. The gnome who invented it rigged it so the claws on the end of the arms open and close based on voice activation, but the arms can have a greater range of movement through a remote. The arms give the user a +4 circumstance bonus on Craft (technological device) checks and have a Strength of 14. In battle each arm deals 1d6 points of bludgeoning damage. The arms are made out of heat-resistant metal, making them excellent tools for a workshop. They have resistance to fire 5.Activating the phlogiston boiler that powers the arms takes 3 rounds and a DC 20 Use Technological Device check. Fuel: The extra tinker’s arms uses 1 vial of liquid phlogiston every hour. HR 3; 5 hp; Size Tiny; Weight 50 lb.; MR 3; TS 14; Craft DC 64; Price 5,133 gp Special Substances and Items Dirtworm Description: A dirtworm is a large mechanical device designed by goblin sappers during the Third Orc War to aid them in tunneling beneath Egronian defenses. Enormous teeth on the front of the device chew up earth and pull it inside where steam hammers push it outward and compact it to create a tunnel with hard-packed walls. Operation: The dirtworm can chew through any material with 7 or fewer points of hardness at the rate of 10 feet per minute. Harder materials take 10d6 points of damage per round. The tunnel it carves is 8 feet in diameter with walls of hardness 4; a 5-foot length of the tunnel collapses after taking 50 points of damage. On open ground when not tunneling, the dirtworm can move at a maximum speed of 20 feet per round. Operating a dirtworm via a remote at the end of a 30-foot cord is a full-round action; a DC 15 Use Technological Device check and 5 minutes time is required to set up the remote. Operating the device requires a DC 25 Use Technological Device check. Fuel: A dirtworm consumes 2 vials of phlogiston every hour. HR 5; 40 hp; Size Large; Weight 1,500 lb.; Speed 10 feet/minute (clumsy); MR 1; TS 15; Craft DC 37; Price 2,750 gp. Phlogiston Collector ''Description: ''The first samples of phlogiston were collected in the labs of dwarven tinkers in Teln Mountains when dwarves used a vacuum pump to collect the superheated air over a kettle of molten iron. In the years since, the process has been much refined, leading to the development of the phlogiston collector. This wagon-sized machine has a large intake valve to pull air into a reserve over a glowing crucible. Once the device separates and purifies the phlogiston, it bubbles it into a mixture of oil and water to capture it. The machine then siphons the liquid into glass vials. These vials of liquid phlogiston serve as the fuel for many devices. ''Operation: ''A''' phlogiston collector running at full speed can collect 40 vials of liquid phlogiston per hour, though collectors running on mountaintops (such as the collectors at the top of the Teln Mountains) collect a bit more than collectors at seaside. '''For balance reasons, you may only operate the Collector once per IC week. Phlogiston collectors are temperamental and require constant supervision. If they collect too little phlogiston gas, the water content of the liquid phlogiston is too high and devices won’t operate properly. If too much phlogiston gas is collected, the crucible inside may start to react with the gas, burning white-hot until the entire collector melts into slag and the collected gas explodes. The collector requires a Use Technological Device check each hour; failure means that no phlogiston is collected that hour. If the collector is shut down, even for a moment, three days are required for it to heat up and collect enough air to begin processing again. Operating the device requires a DC 20 Use Technological Device check. If the device fails, or worse, malfunctions, it shuts down and must abide by the rules of shutting down, listed above. ''Fuel: ''The phlogiston collector uses 1 vial of liquid phlogiston for every hour it runs. HR 5; 160 hp; Size Gargantuan; Weight 12,000 lb.; MR 2; TS 10; Craft DC 33; Price 3,375 gp. Vehicles TBA Weapons and Weapon Accessories Explosive Sheep Description: It is perhaps the goblins’ delicious — most other races say “dangerous” — sense of humor that gets them into the most trouble. Bring up the exploding sheep incident of the Third Orc War in any tavern with goblins and the goblins there roar with laughter and buy you a drink, each desiring to tell his or her own version of the story. The tales differ, but most agree that after the Goblin King had been slain, the majority of goblins became Mercenaries or went into hiding. Some of these Mercenaries began to work for the Kingdom of Egron. One key player, was Mizzle Bubblecog, a female Goblin Tinker was in the midst of battle, and began to cobble together parts - wool, wood, some scrap. Spontaneously, she decided to throw in some explosions, because why not? Then she sent it waddling towards her enemies as she snuck away. She didn’t expect a demon, a dim-witted Nalfeeshne, to pick up the sheep and inspect it. She damned herself for outfitting it with a timer and not a remote, but she nearly squealed with glee with the curious demon popped the treat into its mouth. The resulting explosion of demon parts was definitely enough for the tinker to get away, laughing so hard she nearly gave herself away. Now the mechanical sheep has a bit more thought — and a lot more explosives — put into it. The goblins mainly make them to amuse themselves, giving their enemies a moment of confusion before death, but they are powerful explosives in their own right. Operation: A sheep walks forward for 2 rounds after released, and then stops and explodes. It deals 4d6 points of fire and slashing damage to everything in a 10-foot radius (DC 19 Reflex half). The exploding sheep takes 6 rounds to ready and a DC 20 Use Technological Device check to activate. HR 3; 5 hp; Size Tiny; Weight 10 lb.; Speed 20 feet; MR 3; TS 12; Craft DC 42; Price 1,240 gp. Category:Homebrew Category:Technology